Universal Century (Timeline B)
The Universal Century B Timeline is a alternative version of the Universal Century based around Gundam The Origin, Zeta Gundam Define and Gundam Hi-Streamer as well as much of the manga content in the timeline Primary differences between the "A" Timeline and the "B" Timeline The "A" Timeline is the "Alpha canon" of the Universal Century, comprising of all animated works as well as G-Saviour, where as the "B" Timeline, uses Gundam The Origin and alternate versions of the animated works where possible to create a more streamlined and understandable timeline The Psycoframe has several more properties which are listed below * Prolonged use slows the aging of the pilot, in the case of Angelo Sauper and Rita Bernal, whom over 60 years are biologically immortal due to the Psycoframe. This property is not specific to a full body psycoframe and can also be apparent on cockpit-type psycoframes and can be quickened by premature newtype awakenings (Rita Bernal & the Phenex) * Physical interaction with the enviroment to a much higher extent than Char's Counterattack * Time abiltiies include, rusting of mobile weapon materials on touch amongst other things. * The Psycoframe has "teleportation" properties which are a result of its time travel capabilities * The more Psycoframe that is present, the more apparent the effects of a psycoframe can have. For example, 4 Unicorn Gundams can cause a large scale resonance if the conditions are right, but in the case of cockpit-type psycoframes, 2 such machines are required to use the above abilities There are several RX-0 units, rather than just three units. The Earth Federation has atleast a dozen incomplete frames, but only the Phenex and Dominion are completed out of these 12. atleast 2 of these incomplete frames appear in Mobile Suit Gundam A/D Timeline AD 2045 / UC 0000 - The Universal Century begins, the Laplace incident also occurs UC 0059 - Events of Gundam The Origin begin, Char Aznable is born. UC 0079 - The One Year war Commences (MS IGLOO, Gundam The Origin Manga, Gundam 0080, Gundam 08th MS Team) UC 0087 - Gryps conflict between the AEUG and Titans (Zeta Gundam Define) UC 0088-89 - First Neo Zeon War begins (Gundam ZZ) UC 0093 - Second Neo Zeon War and Axis Shock (Gundam Hi-Streamer, Belchorika's children) UC 0096 - Phenex Incident, Third Neo Zeon War, Battle in Axis(Gundam Unicorn and sidestory, Twilight Axis) UC 0097 - Phenex is captured and sealed away after a lengthy battle (Part of Gundam Narrative) UC 0099 - Moon Crisis and Fourth Neo Zeon War and REON Conflict UC0105 -Mufty vs. Earth Federation (Hathaway's Flash) UC0106-0120 - Intermediate and Fifth Neo Zeon War (Mars Zeon)(Gundam F90, Gundam Formula 91) UC0122 - Crossbone vanguard conflict UC0123 - UC 0153 - Events of Crossbone Gundam, Jupiter wars UC 0153 - Zanscare conflict (Victory Gundam) UC 0154 - UC 0160 - Earth Federation Economic Depression period And now the present... 13 RX-0 Units There exist atleast 13 RX-0 type mobile suits in this alternate timeline, they are listed below, this list will be expanded as more units appear